Legalmente JJ
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: JJ lo tiene todo: Popularidad, dinero y una novia maravillosa. Con su futuro con viento en popa no hay nada que pueda quitarle el rumbo a un rey como lo es JJ. O al menos, no lo había. Pues Jean Jacques está muy seguro que el amor de su vida acaba de perder muchísimas neuronas si cree que una aburrida escuela de leyes puede ser mejor que convertirse en la señora de Leroy.
1. Introducción

Hola a todos. Esta es una colaboración entre Nacth y su servidora; la idea surgió después de que en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones random salió a flote el tema de la película Legalmente Rubia (o Una rubia muy legal, para quienes sean de España) y como visualizamos a JJ en ese rol. Sin más que decir, buena lectura.

(Este capítulo es por parte de Nacth).

* * *

Nathalie tuvo que detenerse, a la mitad de su ademán para llevarse la bebida a la boca, cuando JJ le informó muy alegremente, y como quién habla del clima, sus planes para el futuro concernientes a la escuela.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo acomodando mejor uno de sus mechones de cabello, como si con esa acción pudiera hacer que las palabras de su primogénito tuvieran más sentido—¿Qué dijiste, cariño?

Frente a ella, y descansando bajo una sombrilla en una silla de playa, Alain le miraba igual de perplejo. Lidia y Ettiene, flotando bastante cerca del borde de la piscina; se miraban con sendas expresiones de confusión.

—Ugh, mamá—la voz de JJ llegaba a través de la línea con un claro dejo de molestia, además de estar acompañada por el sonar del correr del viento. Probablemente JJ estuviera conduciendo en su convertible—Ya hablé con la asesora estudiantil, ¡Ya estoy un paso más cerca de estudiar en Harvard!

Alain dejó su lugar en la silla, acercándose y hablando con el teléfono en altavoz con la misma expresión que siempre le dedicaba a su hijo; aunque este no pudiera verle.

—JJ—dijo, intentando sonar conciliador—Quedaste de finalista en Mr. Hawaii tropical, grupos de Rock te piden que cantes con ellos como colaborador, tienes tu propia línea de ropa… ¿Por qué quieres tirar todo eso por la borda?

Un pequeño silencio, seguido de un bufido casi quedo.

—Ya se los dije—La voz de JJ sonaba un cuarto más agudo de lo normal, casi infantil. Probablemente estuviera haciendo un puchero o algo así, Nathalie agradecía que al menos su hijo tuviera el tino de usar manos libres cuando les llamaba—Es la única manera de que Isabella regrese conmigo.

— _Yikes._

Fue el comentario poco discreto de Ettiene, quien al notar que las miradas estaban sobre él intentó alejarse nadando hacia el lado opuesto de la piscina.

Nathalie frunció el ceño un poco, hace tan solo unos días su hijo no dejaba de hablar de qué posible anillo podría comprar para su novia, intentando escoger un color de traje que combinara con sus ojos para el día de la pedida de mano, y- ahora se encontraba diciendo esta clase de sandeces.

—Cariño…—dijo con dulzura, intentando hacerle entrar en razón—no necesitas una escuela. Esos lugares son para gente vulgar, fea y… seria. Y tú, JJ, no eres nada de eso—terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

El sonido de indignación de JJ se escuchó fuerte y claro.

— _¡Nath! —_ Siseó Alain, bastante bajo, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada llena de reproche y tomaba la batuta de la conversación con su hijo.

—No te preocupes, JJ—intentó esta vez, calmando las aguas—Estoy seguro de que te irá bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso estudiar.

Nathalie no pudo evitar regalarle una mirada con la ceja alzada en contemplación

— ¡Sí! —gritaron a coro Lidia y Ettiene, con diferente intensidad—¡Ve por ellos, hermano!

—Owh, ¡Gracias chicos! —Clamó JJ, soltando lo que parecía un beso volado al final de la oración—Oh, tengo que colgar, ya casi llego a la fraternidad, los muchachos prometieron ayudarme con mi ensayo grabado ¡Los quiero!

Y, el sonido ya tan conocido de la línea muerta.

Alain soltó un resoplido, volviendo a su lugar y dejándose caer en la silla.

—Ah… JJ

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo mudarme a su cuarto? —preguntó Lidia usando sus manos para impulsarse fuera de la piscina.

—¡Hey! —defendió entonces Ettiene, haciendo una mala maniobra en el agua, tragando agua en el proceso—¡No! —soltó una tos desaforada—¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería hacerlo un cuarto de juegos!

—Niños—regañó su padre, cruzándose de brazos desde su lugar—Nada de cambios de cuarto ni remodelaciones—refunfuñó antes de tomar su propia bebida, olvidada a un lado de su silla.

Nathalie soltó un resoplido.

Oh bueno, al menos así no tendrían que volver a reordenar todo cuando JJ regresara a casa.

X_X_X

JJ colgó el teléfono, al tiempo que arreglaba sus lentes de sol sobre su cabeza. El convertible se deslizó suavemente mientras él giraba sólo con una mano y lo llevaba hasta el estacionamiento.

Delta Nu era la fraternidad más grande del campus, y él- era el rey.

O presidente, pero tecnicismo, tecnicismos.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, cerró la puerta del auto y revisó el aparato.

' _Estamos listos'_

Decía simplemente, JJ no necesitaba revisar el destinatario para saber de quién se trataba.

Con una sonrisa pagada de sí misma en el rostro trotó hasta donde estaba la piscina de la fraternidad.

—¡Llegas tarde!

El grito y acento italiano no eran difíciles de reconocer. JJ sólo se puso una mano en la cintura una vez estuvo frente a los muchachos, bajando sus lentes con el índice derecho y sonriendo al resto.

—Michele, no puedes apresurar a la perfección.

El mentado sólo pudo girar los ojos, mientras parecía que su mano derecha estaba lista para romper la cámara que llevaba encima.

—Bueno, bueno—intervino entonces quien, de hecho, le había mandado el mensaje—No te enfades, Mickey. ¡JJ ya está aquí!

Emil era su compañero más antiguo allí, y en quien JJ más creía.

—Qué considerado, Emil—agradeció, y tras darle una palmadita en el hombro se acercó al agua mientras comenzaba a quitarse la camiseta y los pantaloncillos cortos con los cuales había venido. Había comprado, incluso, un traje de baño nuevo sólo para esta ocasión.

Emil se acercó y le dio una botella de protector solar que JJ se puso con parsimonia digna únicamente de la realeza.

Mickey lanzó un grito desaforado, ahogado por la risa cadenciosa de Emil.

—Y… ¡Listo!

Dijo, antes de entrar al agua de uno de los yacusis contiguos a la psicina.

Emil le hizo una seña a Mickey, quien luego de refunfuñar; encendió la cámara.

— ¡Oh, Hola! —dijo girando su rostro, como si acabara de notar que lo estaban filmando—Mi nombre es Jean Jaques Leroy, y para mi prueba de admisión. Les diré a ustedes, Harvard, que voy a ser un increíble abogado.

* * *

No prometo actualización rápida, ya saben, la inspiración no siempre está de nuestro lado. Si les ha gustado, no se olviden de dar favorite/follow, dejar review y eso.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. ¿Un día perfecto?

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por el retraso. No tengo perdón por haber tardado siglos en actualizar esta historia. De verdad, lamento tanto haberme atrasado, pero entre mil y un pendientes y que la inspiración me abandonaba cada que me sentaba a intentar escribir, me quedé también sin internet. Y la verdad, la idea de subir este capítulo desde WiFi ajeno no me agrada del todo, pero es lo que hay. En fin, no los aburro más y ¡buena lectura!

Más notas al final.

 **Edit:** 13 de octubre. Este capítulo lo escribí desde marzo, así que no me hago responsable de las estupideces que escribí en ese momento.

* * *

 **1\. Día ¿perfecto?**

 _«It's JJ style!»_

 _Rematado por un gesto con los dedos de ambas manos que simulaban formar dos letras «j»._

 _Con esa frase, y ademán, fue como terminó el vídeo más extraño que el comité de admisión de la Escuela de Leyes de Harvard haya atestiguado en los últimos años. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes tenían reacciones mixtas. Lilia intentaba discernir de qué iba lo que acababa de ver, se suponía que el dichoso vídeo era su carta de presentación, no un comercial de moda o una mala escena de una película de comedia romántica._

 _Yakov Feltsman, el presidente, se había quedado sin palabras después de todo no siempre tenían la oportunidad de ver a un futuro egresado de tan prestigiosa institución, haciendo una pose tan ridícula como aquella y mucho menos en traje de baño. Josef Karpisek solo murmuraba algo que parecía ser «No otro Chris, por favor.», mientras que Min-so Park y Celestino Cialdini ojeaban los papeles que tenían entre las manos y volvían la vista a la pantalla, intentando hallar un poco de coherencia entre ambas cosas._

— _Según su currículo tiene un título en Diseño de moda por parte de la Universidad de Ryerson, lo cual le ha permitido crear su propia línea de ropa, JJ Style —habló Park— e incluso fue invitado especial en la Semana de la Moda de París._

— _Sin contar que durante su tiempo libre realiza obras de caridad. Es donador y colaborador asiduo en refugios animales y orfanatorios, claramente es un filántropo —prosiguió Celestino—. Vale la pena acotar que ha colaborado con una conocida banda de rock y que incluso le compusieron un tema exclusivo: Theme of King JJ. Lo cual indica que tiene interés en las artes._

— _No —fue la tajante respuesta de Lilia—. No podemos admitir a alguien como él, sería un error. Mancharía la reputación de esta escuela._

— _Al menos no parece estar obsesionado con el animal print —acotó Yakov._

— _Plisetsky es un muchacho excepcional —le defendió la mujer—. Además no apareció casi desnudo en su vídeo._

— _Si quieres hablar de desnudos —interrumpió Josef—, solo recuerda a Christophe Giacometti. Yo aún tengo pesadillas._

 _Todos parecieron tener escalofríos de tan solo rememorar aquellas escenas._

— _Leroy obtuvo una nota de 179 puntos en el LSAT, casi iguala la nota de Seung-gil Lee —intervino Min-so—. Él obtuvo 180 puntos al igual que Otabek Altin. Y Plisetsky solo obtuvo 178._

— _Nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Es un «no» de mi parte._

— _Incluso así, siempre hemos abogado por la diversidad dentro de nuestra comunidad estudiantil ¿no es verdad?—habló nuevamente Cialdini. El resto, con excepción de Lilia, asintieron._

 _Feltsman solo soltó un hondo suspiro antes de dar su veredicto._

— _Jean-Jacques Leroy, bienvenido a Harvard._

—¡JJ, JJ! — gritaba emocionado Emil Nekola, llamando la atención de todos los chicos que estaban reunidos en el jardín de Delta Nu.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que de nuevo cambiaron el tipo de papel higiénico? —preguntó JJ.

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces? —prosiguió Leroy, quien pareció no notar el sobre que su hiperactivo amigo llevaba en las manos.

—Nekola, más te vale que sea algo importante y no una de tus tonterías —habló esta vez Michele, su acento italiano más marcado de lo usual como ocurría cada vez que se molestaba.

—Ya llegaron los resultados de tu prueba de admisión.

Apenas escucharon eso, el resto de sus compañeros prácticamente corrieron a ver y rodearon al trío de amigos. Algunos rogaban internamente porque hayan sido positivos y al fin pudiesen librarse de Jean-Jacques, otros pocos deseaban lo contrario para ver si así dejaba de ser tan arrogante. Mera envidia, como Emil solía pensar cada que escuchaba algún comentario negativo en torno a su amigo.

Con manos temblorosas JJ tomó el sobre y le abrió. Extendió la hoja de papel, y apenas posó la vista en él, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Todos le miraban, expectantes.

—Chicos —hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir—, ¡me voy a Harvard!

Emil fue el primero en lanzarse a abrazarlo mientras Michele solo miraba muy avergonzado aquella escena, pero aun así se acercó y le dio una leve palmada en la espalda, diciéndole « _Tanti auguri_ » sin poder ocultar su felicidad y orgullo por su peculiar amigo. Sería el primero de aquella generación de la fraternidad en asistir a una universidad tan notoria, que terminara la carrera era un tema muy distinto. Obviamente ni Emil o él se lo mencionarían. Le dejarían seguir con su aventura. Casi podían apostar que en menos de dos meses lo tendrían de vuelta en la fraternidad.

—JJ, recuérdame por qué decidí acompañarte de compras —soltó Crispino de improviso, estaba ya cansado. Llevaban horas divagando por diversos centros comerciales y tiendas de ropa, buscando _outfits_ adecuados para su nueva etapa como universitario.

«Un rey debe ir vestido como tal.» o algo así había dicho Leroy.

—¿Por qué eres italiano? —respondió el canadiense— y por ende, tienes un buen sentido de la moda. No tanto como el mío, pero entiendes mi idea ¿no?

—Vamos, Mickey. No pongas esa cara, JJ es nuestro amigo y es nuestro deber ayudarlo —habló Emil tan entusiasmado como siempre, al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo y le arrastraba prácticamente dentro de otra tienda.

—Gracias, Emil, tan comprensivo como siempre —fue la escueta respuesta de Crispino—. Y a todo esto, ¿de verdad necesitas ropa nueva para las clases o deseas impresionar a Isabella? ¡Ni siquiera estás seguro de verla! —se quejó de nueva cuenta cuando le vio tomar un par de trajes sastres.

—Ninguno de estos es adecuado, son… aburridos. Y yo no seré un abogado soso como el resto —les dijo antes de colocar sus elecciones previas en su lugar, ignorando por completo el comentario de su amigo.

No era como si él no hubiera pensado en aquella posibilidad, nada podía garantizarle que le tendría como compañera en algunas clases o si simplemente le vería pasear por el campus. De hecho, ni él mismo tenía una mínima idea de cómo serían las cosas una vez que estuviera allí; mudarse de Los Ángeles a Cambridge le estaba resultando más complicado de lo que él había imaginado. No podía evitar sentirse nostálgico por dejar a su familia y a sus amigos en la fraternidad. Nadie le había preparado para afrontar una situación así, si bien, ya había estado lejos de su familia antes –cuando estudió Diseño de modas–, no era lo mismo esta vez. Estaba consciente de que las circunstancias serían diferentes.

Después de todo, no era lo mismo ser diseñador a ser abogado. Para desgracia suya, aunque este no fuera un pensamiento que admitiera en voz alta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Seguiremos buscando? —inquirió una vez más Emil, pero ni así parecía lograr que Jean le hiciera caso— ¿JJ? ¿Estás bien?

JJ solía ser, por lo general, bastante distraído en lo que respectaba a conflictos o diferencias de intereses entre sus amigos, pero desde hace un tiempo había notado esa hostilidad creciente de Mickey hacia Emil. Ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que había estado a punto de confrontarlos por ello, no obstante, al final optaba por quedarse al margen de todo. Si bien, Leroy sospechaba que Michele había notado ya la evidente atracción que su amigo checo sentía por él. Después de todo, Nekola no solía ocultar sus emociones sin importar la situación. Solo que esta vez estaba creando una atmosfera de incomodidad para los tres.

—Sí, sí; solo estaba pensando a dónde más podríamos ir —expresó, esperando que no notaran nada extraño en él.

—No. Leroy yo no estoy dispuesto a seguir caminando —se quejó Michele—, llevamos horas buscando algo que te guste. ¡No es tan difícil elegir ropa! —habló ya más alterado, y es que si había algo de lo que él careciera, era justamente paciencia.

—No le hables así, Mickey. Es normal tanta indecisión, después de todo-

—No lo defiendas Nekola. Los espero afuera, estoy harto de esto.

Emil solo se encogió de hombros y arrastró a JJ fuera de la tienda, antes de que alguien se acercara a reclamarles por su discusión. «Ya se le pasará», había murmurado aunque muy en el fondo supiera que no sería tan sencillo. A decir verdad, la conducta del otro no era del todo extraña. Llevaba varias semanas portándose así. Cada que él intentaba interferir por Leroy, Michele parecía irritarse y terminaba marchándose de dónde sea ellos se encontraran. Para desgracia suya, JJ parecía no darse cuenta de ello –o eso se imaginaba– y la situación cada vez le estaba resultando menos soportable para él específicamente. Un par de horas más tarde y alrededor de cinco bolsas más, JJ decidió que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Los otros no pudieron estar más agradecidos por aquella noticia.

Antes de que siquiera JJ terminara de asimilar la idea de que en tres años, sería abogado, el tan esperado día llegó. Apenas divisó el campus no pudo evitar sonreír, seguro de que en cuanto llegara todos le recibirían como una celebridad. Estaba seguro de que lo reconocerían, después de todo, aquella colaboración musical le había catapultado a la fama. O al menos le aceptarían a la primera, no podían ser tan apáticos en Massachusetts. No tanto como su madre había insistido en hacerle creer.

En cuanto le vieron llegar, varios chicos se arremolinaron en torno a su auto y al enorme camión de mudanzas con el que había llegado. Todos murmuraban entre sí, sorprendiéndose un poco por ver a alguien tan _extravagante_ en aquella escuela. «¿Cuánto habrá pagado para ser admitido?» «Seguramente solo acompañó a alguien, no hay forma de que él haya pasado las pruebas», eran comentarios que la mayoría se hacía entre sí. Aunque de lo único que podían estar seguros era de que provenía de alguna ciudad del otro lado del país. Si bien, no era como si él les estuviera prestando atención, él estaba muy ocupado guiando a los empleados hacia su dormitorio. Se sentía muy afortunado de no tener que compartirlo con alguien más.

Y tal vez aquel inexistente compañero estuviese igual de agradecido.

—¡Hey, Ken! ¡¿Dónde dejaste a Barbie?! —le gritó un chico desde la segunda planta, ganándose una risa generalizada por parte del resto.

—¡California está del otro lado! —vociferó otro.

JJ ni se inmutó con sus palabras. Era mera envidia, nada más. Lo cual, para él, era ya una variable predecible. Siguió con lo suyo sin prestar atención a esa horda de chicos inmaduros que, al parecer, no tenían nada mejor qué hacer.

—¿A qué se debe tanto alboroto? —preguntó un chico rubio a su compañero quién se encontraba de pie, asomándose por la ventana.

—Chico nuevo —contestó secamente.

—Ugh, Seung-gil ¿no podrías ser más específico? Nosotros también somos «nuevos» —reclamó nuevamente el muchacho— ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Dos cabezas o qué?

—Si tanta curiosidad tienes, Plisetsky, deberías venir a ver tú mismo —volvió a responder ásperamente su compañero.

Emitiendo algo que sonó como un gruñido, se levantó de la cama y fue a ver qué de especial tenía el nuevo.

—Oh, vaya. A quién tenemos aquí, esto será divertido —comentó sin más—. Otabek se pondrá muy feliz cuando se entere.

Seung-gil solo volteó a verle bastante confundido, a veces no entendía del todo a esos dos.

—No sé por qué le resultaría interesante ver a ese sujeto, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Tú y Otabek me asustan a veces —comentó—. Además, deberíamos seguir estudiando, esos libros no se van a leer solos.

—Eso no es verdad, tú eres quien nos atemoriza a veces. Créeme, nos hemos llegado a cuestionar si de verdad eres humano o eres un androide.

—Yuri, hablo en serio.

—Sí, sí, como digas. Eres aburrido.

Y sin más, ambos volvieron a su tarea previa. Después de todo, no querían quedar mal con sus profesores en su primer día de clases. Mucho menos con alguien como Lilia Baranovskaya. En realidad, nadie que estuviera lo suficientemente cuerdo quería pasar por ello. No en su clase. Nada que ver con la actitud desenfada de Leroy a quién solo le interesó saber su _agenda social_. Obviamente se ganó una mirada de extrañeza por parte del chico que estaba repartiendo los sobres con sus respectivos horarios y mapa curricular, así como los programas de estudio de cada materia. «No sé de qué hablas, eso es todo lo que tengo que darte», le contestó tajantemente. JJ ni se molestó en preguntarle más, ya después lo averiguaría.

—Me pregunto si todos aquí son así de groseros —se decía a sí mismo en voz baja mientras volvía a su habitación. Había sido un día bastante aburrido, había tenido que hacer equipo con otros chicos y presentarse, lo cual no había sido tan bueno.

Apenas mencionó que él había estudiado Diseño de modas y que él había obtenido la nota más alta en su clase de Teoría avanzada del color, sus compañeros le habían visto como si de un bicho raro se tratara. Y peor todavía cuando les dijo que había conocido a Britney Spears y le había dado unos cuantos consejos para mejorar su descuidada apariencia. Tantas cirugías no eran buenas para ella, alguien tenía que decírselo. No tenía por qué ser tan difícil entender eso.

Claro, él sí tuvo que escucharles alardeando sobre sus estudios en criminología, psicología, sociología, etc., especialmente cuando fue el turno de aquel muchachito rubio de ojos verdes a quién pareció no caerle bien tan solo de verlo. Yuri Plisetsky era su nombre si no recordaba mal. 20 años, recién graduado en psicología por parte de la Universidad de Cambridge y considerado todo un prodigio en su natal Rusia. Se había mudado hacia tan solo un par de años a Estados Unidos. El típico nerd –en su _humilde_ opinión– que no podía faltar y cuyo sentido de la moda fue una ofensa personal.

El _animal print_ debería de ser prohibido o, mínimo, limitar su consumo –y uso.

Después estaba ese otro chico, Phichit Chulanont, graduado en Filosofía, de ascendencia tailandesa. Lo único que notó fue su obsesión por tomarse _selfies_. Jamás había visto a alguien que fuese capaz de tomarse tantas fotografías en tan poco tiempo, y por alguna extraña razón, tuvo la sensación de que tampoco le había agradado mucho conocerlo. Tuvo que soportar más de quince minutos su parloteo sobre la inteligencia de los hámsteres y de lo mucho que iba a extrañar actualizar sus redes sociales con tanta frecuencia.

Leo de la Iglesia. El único chico que parecía ser normal entre tantos raros. Le había agradado bastante ya que contrario a los otros, él había estudiado Música y se había decantado por estudiar Leyes cuando una discográfica le había arrebatado su trabajo y publicarlo con otro artista sin darle el crédito correspondiente. Fue el único con el que pudo intercambiar algunas palabras por más de cinco minutos. Le había resultado una persona bastante alegre y con intereses afines a los suyos. Estaba seguro de que en el futuro podrían forjar una amistad duradera.

Y tampoco tuvo la iniciativa de hablar con otros, no después de que intentó entablar conversación con un chico asiático –de los pocos que había visto hasta aquel momento– y este le hubiera dejado hablando solo. Cuando le vio acercarse al tal Plisetsky se sorprendió bastante, después de todo, no parecía ser muy sociable. De hecho, ninguno de ellos dos parecía serlo. Detestaba cuando la gente hacía eso, cerrarse a su grupo de conocidos y no darse la oportunidad de conocer a otros. Peor si se le dejaba con la palabra en la boca, nadie en la fraternidad le había hecho algo así. Jamás. Lo cual solo estaba confirmando lo que su madre le había dicho, sitios como ese eran para gente fea y vulgar. Aunque de lo primero –si era honesto consigo mismo– no estaba del todo convencido.

Solo era cuestión de que se acostumbrara al ambiente, o eso se repitió a sí mismo durante el corto trayecto del patio a los dormitorios. Ya después tendría tiempo de quejarse si sus clases eran malas. Su principal prioridad por ahora era encontrar a Isabella y hablar con ella. Estaba convencido de que le daría una grata sorpresa.

* * *

LSAT: Es el Law School Admission Test, y es un examen (obviamente) que presentan todos aquellos interesados en estudiar leyes en alguna de las distintas universidades que ofertan la carrera en Estados Unidos, Canadá, Australia, entre otros países y que tienen como requisito aprobar este examen. Tiene un puntaje mínimo de 120 a un máximo de 180. Lo ofrecen cuatro veces al año (en los meses de Febrero, Junio, Octubre y Diciembre) y puede ser presentado hasta un máximo de tres veces en un período de dos años. La media es de 150 puntos, si bien, en universidades como Harvard el puntaje mínimo tiene que ser de 171. Y es raro que alguien obtenga los 180 puntos. Curiosamente, hace unos días me enteré de que justamente Harvard lo ha eliminado de su lista de requisitos de admisión.

La Universidad de Ryerson está ubicada en Montreal, Canadá; y es de las pocas universidades que ofrece la carrera de Diseño de modas.

En fin, espero no haberlos decepcionado tanto con esta miseria de capítulo y de paso, me disculpo con Nacth por la miseria de actualización que les he traído. Muchas gracias por sus _reviews_ , _favorites_ y _follows_ dados a esta humilde historia. Nos han hecho muy felices y nos motivan a seguir adelante con este proyecto. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
